


CATastrophy

by Regenpelz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: What can cheer you up on a bad day more than a cat? Right! More cats!





	CATastrophy

It was one of these days again. One of the bad days. Were nothing would work how you wanted it. Nines and Gavin let two suspects flee and the interrogation didn’t work out as planned.

Nines just wanted to go home, lay on the couch and finally relax. And so he did. The second his shift ended he said his goodbyes and drove back home. When he entered he was not only greeted by two of the cats, but also by his wonderful boyfriend, who already went home earlier. 

“Hey welcome back, Nines.“ Gavin said, coming out of the kitchen. 

“Hey, Gavin.” Nines greeted back, walking up to him, meeting him halfway in the hallway. Gavin put his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Nines kissed him back. 

After a while they broke the kiss. Nines picked up one of their cats, Pumpkin, and stoke his fur, sitting himself on the couch. 

“Nines, you do remember that Connor wanted to come over in a bit, right?” Gavin asked his boyfriend. 

“Oh, right. There was something.” The android replied. “Don’t tell me you really forgot?” Gavin started laughing. Nines angrily glared at him. The human put his hands up in defense and went back into the kitchen.

Right then the doorbell rang. Nines stood up, walked to the door and open end it. Soft, brown eyes were meeting his own. It was Connor.

“Niiinnesss!” He said, immediately going in for a hug. Nines only sighed and hugged him back. A few seconds later they let go of each other and then Connor came in.  
“Hey Con!” Gavin called out from the kitchen. 

“Hello, Detective Reed.” 

“Gavin.” 

“I’m sorry. Hello, Gavin!”

Connor leaned down to greet their cats as well. “Hello Pumpkin, Hey Socks.” 

“So Connor, is there a reason you came by?” Nines asked. “What? Can’t a brother visit nowadays?” The other android replied.

Before Nines could even reply, a shout from the kitchen was to hear. “Nines, be nice, just cause you had a bad day doesn’t mean he needs to have one as well.”

“I heard what happened today. But it happens to everyone.” Connor softly patted Nines shoulder.  
Another cat, Noodles, came up to Connor. “Hey Noodles.” He bent down and picked Noodles up, slowly stroking his fur. Pumpkin and Socks came up as well. Connor kneeled down and stroked them as well.

Seeing how all the other cats got attention but him, Sir Maxwell, jumped from the kitchen counter and made his way to Connor as well. 

All these cats seeking his attention made him fall onto his butt and they crawled on top of him.  
Gavin came out of the kitchen and started laughing. 

And also Nines, who still didn’t like to show emotions, smiled for the first time in like forever.


End file.
